Talk:Deadpool's Daily/@comment-173.51.174.73-20151129003527
For Big Enchilada, if you're a new player with a 2 star roster go with OBW 3/5/5, anti-gravity is the most important thing for healing and timers, level 3 aggresive recon is better because it powers up faster and you use it almost immediately when you can, power you up and save you from getting killed in rounds 2/4 by lots of powers. Then if you do not know, her passive black makes her much more of a damage dealer than you might think. The second member of the 2 star team should be Wolverine, his green powers up fast and leaves attack tiles, OBW gets even more damage with those on the board. His powerful red slash is what you want to have 2 of when you get to round 4, you can seriously mess up 2 of the three enemies that way, always target deadpool first, then whoever, deadpool won't jump in front if you hit him first. The third member of the team is pretty much whoever you like using, ideally it would be somebody with a yellow power or black power that is useful, thor or captain marvel would be good choices, just be careful when you use captain marvel's charge since it might take away some other colors of yours at just the wrong time. Just to repeat myself old black widow is like the answer for all the goons and ninjas in the game, don't avoid her just because she doesn't have any cool offensive powers. If you have 3 star, i am sure there are lots of great choices, my never fail team has been OBW, Kamala Kahn, 2 star wolverine, pretty much everything above applies but you get the added benefit of a health boost every time you use the quick charging green/purple/blue powers of the others on your team. Between her and OBW the healing can be huge, you can successfully recover from a bad first round with up and smokes killing you. Depending on how many covers Kamala has, she can get even better for this challenge, her fist bash deals good damage to the whole team and her long reach can create green for either her or wolverine. Now if you get tired of wolverine in that mix feel free to replace him with the human torch, he can do a lot of damage and pairs well with OBW and Kamala. Recently I was lucky enough to get a few Cyclops covers and use him instead with obw and kamala... this seems to be a little unfair for the ememy team. If you can use the first 3 rounds to fully power up your team you can hit the last wave with three red blasts and 2 black blasts, then use his yellow to create tons more red to finish off the rest, and don't forget if you need to you could use Kamala's team smash 2 times. I know this was a long post but I remember when i thought i couldn't do the big enchilada, if you follow my advise and play smart you might not lose it again. And I am still a 2-3 star guy and working on it daily, i only have one 3 star with full covers, i'm sure the more advanced players here know some 3 star teams that make the whole thing a joke too. That's why i like to read this page for new ideas. ****oh yeah, this is a key point for the newer players, try to finish off the last enemy of round 3 with a power, not your best power, just something, even if he's got low health, since your power kills him your turn is not over when the next wave starts! if you've saved up a bunch of AP, you can hammer them, if you had matched tiles to beat the last enemy of round three, the enemy team may hammer you depending on how much you let them build up.. good luck and have fun with this awesome game